The Epic Story Continues
by CobwebAfternoon
Summary: I don't know about everyone else..but the Series Finale of Veronica Mars gave a very small sense of closure... So here's my own little continuation. And, of course, its packed with LoVe. And some drama as well later on xD
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Almost a quarter after midnight and Veronica knew perfectly well that she should have been in bed nearly an hour ago. Tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day for her and she did not exactly plan to spend it dragging her exhausted feet behind her.

_"At least I'll have time to sleep on the plane."_ She reasoned quietly while she attempted to convince herself that what she was doing was now right. That it was normal. Yet no matter what her argument was, truth be told, Veronica simply could not rationalize why she was there, pacing in front of her ex boyfriend's hotel suite, desperately trying to figure out her next move.

She had already had a long day of saying goodbye to those closest to her since tomorrow she was to leave for Washington, D.C. Finally, she was going to partake in the FBI's Summer Internship which was honestly like a dream come true for her. Yet inside of walking on clouds, Veronica found herself feeling torn in half. Part of her could not wait to go and nearly quivered in anticipation, while another part of her desperately wanted to stay home. The goodbyes she had already said had simply been too hard.

Her very first goodbye had been to Piz just three days ago. Though she didn't want to admit, her farewell seemed to upset him far more than it did her. He had taken her hands in his, and had smiled that warm smile down at her before he told her. "I'm going to miss you so much. At least we have all of next year."

At these words, Veronica could not help but to blanch since she knew what had to come next. She had to end things with Piz though she loathed the idea of hurting him.

"Piz..." She began, her blue eyes gleaming over with guilt before she continued. "I don't know about this. Us. I mean." She admitted, hardly able to look at him. When she finally lifted her gaze, she could see confusion and pain register across his face. "Oh." He said simply before he then looked down at their entwined hands and snatched his away.

"I guess I can't honestly say I didn't see it coming." He replied, completely unable to avoid her gaze. Veronica's stomach churned with guilt at his dejected expression and she quickly tried her best to soothe him.

"You're a terrific guy Piz. An amazing guy. I just don't know. A whole summer apart? It wouldn't be fair to you."

Piz attempted to smile a sad smile at these words before he replied. "To be perfectly honest Veronica, a summer spent apart sounds a lot better than just breaking up…but I know there is a lot more too this."

At these words, Veronica quirked a brow before she said. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Piz caught the slight edge in her tone and quickly attempted to pour out his thoughts. "Well, I mean... You said I'm a terrific guy. An amazing guy, even. But I'm not _the guy._ I know that. I've always known that. It was stupid of me to even try being that guy for you because I never can or will be. The position has been filled."

Veronica tilted her head in confusion at Piz's words before she asked in a stern tone. "Piz, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not Logan, Veronica." Piz shoot back before he continued in a quieter tone. "I mean, we both know its just a matter of time before the two of you are back together. I'm just another needless obsticle."

"Piz, that's just not true. I really, really do care about you. I do. It's just..I mean with Logan…" Veronica trailed off. She was about to continue on about how complicated things were with him. How they had such a long history together and how they were suppose to be epic. But Veronica didn't want to admit any of this outloud. Not that she had too. Piz knew perfectly well how things were between the fiery girl he had such an enormous crush on and her overly protective ex. Even when they were broken up, they were still somehow together. And that meant there just wasn't any room there left for him.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Piz said with a sad smile before he continued. "Just…Have fun this summer. I really hope you enjoy that internship. You deserve it." Piz said in attempt to lighten everything up between them. It was obvious Veronica had become very flustered and frustrated at the mere mention of Logan's name as though a storm cloud had suddenly descended over her. And Piz knew that if this small reference her ex was still enough to upset this impossibly strong girl that badly…it was about time for him too move on.

"Call me next year. We'll be friends." He said with fake chipperness while he plastered on a small smile. At this, Veronica looked up and offered him a sad smile before she replied. "I'd really like that Piz." She then stood up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek before she walked away. And with that, she had said her first goodbye.

Though she truly was going to miss Piz and felt riddled with guilt for every having hurt him, she knew the goodbyes she had to say next were going to hurt far worse. That morning, she had been her farewell to her Dad, and nearly began to cry in his arms before she finally let go. He had a case to work on and would be gone for the next couple of days. But that didn't matter. By the time he got home Veronica would have already taken a taxi on her own to the airport and strolled onto Flight 209. Destination Washington, D.C. She wouldn't be home for nearly two months, and since she and her father had never really be separated for a time span so long…it was going to hurt.

And so she held onto her dad dearly while tears stung her eyes. Time and time again, he kissed the top of her head as he told her with a smile. "I love you, Veronica. I love you. And I expect you too call everyday. Twice a day if your really missing your dear old Pops." Finally, he pulled away, grabbed his overnight bag and made his way to the doorway. Veronica stared after him sadly, seemingly unable to move. With a sad smile, Keith Mars looked at his daughter and said. "I love you Veronica. Be safe."

"I love you too, Dad." She replied, bringing a smile of her own to her face. At her words, Keith's smile widened slightly before he opened the door and walked out, praying that the next two months without his daughter was going to pass by quickly.

Veronica's next goodbyes were to Wallace and Mac, and they were almost as tough as the one's she said to her dad. The two of them had taken her out to dinner earlier that night and the threesome spent the evening grinning and laughing like the old friends they were. Even after dinner had winded down and the clock struck eleven, it seemed none of the them wanted the night to end. Because when it did, that meant Veronica was to be out of their lives for two months.

Yet finally, after receiving several annoyed hints from their waiter, the restaurant manager approached them and told them that the staff needed to clear. Laughing at this, Veronica stood up along with her two best friends as they wandered outside. There, Mac pulled Veronica into a small, sweet hug.

"It's about time Bond received proper training." She said with a smile before she added. "Seriously Veronica, I really hope you have fun."

"I know she will." Wallace said confidently while he threw his arms around his "B.F.F" once she was done hugging Mac. "Seriously girl, with all your sleuthing skills..you're going to take the FBI by storm!" Veronica grinned at this before she replied playfully. "Well, I'm glad my BFF and my partner in crime have such faith in me." Soon after speaking these words, Wallace and Mac said their last goodbyes before they climbed into their cars and left leaving Veronica behind, deep in thought.

She had been plagued all day by the thought of the last goodbye she needed to say. It was one that she both craved and dreaded all at once and for the life of her, she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to say it. It would hurt her. She knew that. It would hurt so bad to say goodbye to this person though the two of them had say it plenty of times in the past. Maybe that's why she knew it would cause her so much pain to say it again.

Over the next hour after saying goodbye to Mac and Wallace, Veronica fell into a pattern where she would suddenly become courageous and resolved until she would began to doubt again and would hesitant before finding her courage again. Somehow, after repeating this pattern nearly 15 times, she finally found herself in front of the Presidential Suite on Neptune's finest hotel, pacing nervously as she tried to gather the will to knock on the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Alright all, this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed the briefness thats up for now. I hope to update really soon, and I promise things will become a little more engaging. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews would be very appreciated .**


	2. Chapter 2

To be perfectly honest, the unusually bold and brave Veronica Mars was completely terrified at the moment since she wasn't sure what was going to happen if she did knock on that door. She was afraid she'd say something she didn't mean if she did. Or worse, say something she did mean but never intended to say outloud.

Of course, there was also the chance that things could get awkward the moment that door was opened. What if her ex was in there with a girl at the moment? She knew all too well that his previous relationship with her friend Parker had been over now for weeks, but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't another woman currently warming the sheets of his bed. And could Veronica bear knowing he had been with yet another woman who wasn't herself?

The thought made her ill with repulsion and sick with nervousness as she knew it was more than possible that she would find an attractive woman in the suite right now if she knocked. It was, after all, a little past midnight on a Friday night. And her ex was none other than the notorious manwhore, Logan Echolls. Ah yes, it seemed a very likely possibility that he was currently engaged with another woman at that very moment who certainly wasn't herself. And the thought made Veronica's feel weaker than she'd ever admit.

Subconsciously, she leaned against the wall for support while she whipped out her phone, silently cursing herself for having not thought to call sooner. That would have been far less humiliating than pacing outside Logan's doorway for the last 15 minutes.

In a moment, she was scrolling through her speed dial, looking for his name before realizing she had taken it off in a fit of rage almost a month ago, right after he had demolished Piz. Instead, she then flipped through her phone's address book before stopping on "Logan." She pressed 'call' and held her breath as she waited in silence.

A part of her felt anxious to hear his deep voice saying "This is Logan with today's inspirational message.." as a voicemail would be much safer. Yet another, stronger part of her desperately wanted it to be him on the line. Though she had yet to really admit it even to herself, she missed talking to him so badly at times that it almost physical ached. But she had far too much pride to ever put those feelings into words.

Still holding her breath, Veronica waited and waited as the ringing noise in her ear dragged on. After four rings, she was so sure it was about to go to voicemail when she suddenly heard that familiar, deep voice of his saying.

"Hello?"

Without even realizing it, she let out that deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding before she replied. "Hey Logan." She said, nervously dragging out her "Hey."

"Hey Veronica." Was the reply she received, and instantly she frowned in annoyance when she noted that he was mocking her tone of voice by drawing out that 'hey' himself.

"What's going on?" He then asked and she decided to forget her irritation temporarily. It was amazing how he could always get a reaction out of her for even the smallest little things though Veronica did not enjoy admitting he had such an impact on her.

"I'm just calling because, well…I'm leaving tomorrow." She replied, silently scolding herself for sounding so nervous and awkward. Especially when he sounded as confident and at ease as ever.

"I know. Neptune's own Nancy Drew…. Off to the FBI. A true Cinderella Story." Logan's witty reply came quick as usual and Veronica could not help but to smile as she wondered if he ever missed a beat.

"Ah, but this is a special Cinderella story since this Princess get's to trade in her glass slippers for a semi-automatic pistol." She replied with a small grin as she felt herself once again being lured into one of their playful, teasing conversation for about the millionth time in her life. She could then hear Logan offered a slight laugh before he replied.

"I don't know who would trust you with a gun, oh tiny blond one, since I know for a fact that you already abuse that taser of yours."

Veronica grinned at this before she quickly retorted. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean, Logan Echolls. I'm very responsible with my taser, thank you very much. And have yet to tase someone who did not deserve it. But unfortunately… you with your fists of fury cannot boast the same."

She joked and was surprised when Logan did not offer back a rejoin of his own. It then took Veronica but a second to realize he probably thought she was referring back to the Piz incident though this was not her intention.

She was trying to be playful and did not want to bring up that particularly painful time. Still, she knew it was an issue between the two of them since she really hadn't spoken to Logan at all since last seeing him in the cafeteria where he apologized to Piz for what he had done. Veronica needed time to get over all that happened between them and Logan had not pushed her. In fact, he had not called her or sought her out since that moment which was partially why Veronica had had so much trouble gathering the nerve to come here now.

" So anyways.." She said when it became clear he wasn't going to reply. "I'm going to be gone for awhile because of this internship. Two months actually, and well, I just wanted to say goodbye. Properly."

"Well then, in order to say this proper goodbye you'll probably have to come on in finally. Have you gathered the nerve yet?" Veronica heard Logan's voice say while she suddenly heard the door next to her swing open. Blinking in surprise, Veronica saw Logan standing there in a simple gray t-shirt and black sweat pants offering her his usual smirk though she swore she could see a nervous, worried look in that dark gaze of his.


	3. Chapter 3

He had known she had been there for awhile, since Hillary, the receptionist had called him in delight when she saw Veronica make her way to the elevator and wanted to know if they had gotten back together. Little did Logan know at the time that Veronica would take 15 minutes before she finally gathered the will to call him as she apparently could not find it in her to knock on his door.

"Yes, I have thank you very much. Since I do have nerves of steel." She said as she forced an awkward smile on her own features while she slipped by him. Without thinking, her eyes then instantly shot over to the doorway leading into his bedroom as though she was worried someone, more specifically, some woman would wandered out.

Logan followed her gaze and knew what she was thinking in a moment. Shaking his head he said in an expressionless voice. "There's no one there, you know, Detective Mars. I'm here alone."

Veronica was just about to deny that she had been scoping that out, but stopped before the fib could pour out. She knew perfectly well Logan always had an uncanny ability to read her and so there was little point in lying to him now.

Instead, she simply looked up at him and said. "So, I know its been awhile since we last spoke…"

"Nearly a month now." Logan replied automatically in an almost bitter tone.

"I know. Almost a month. And well.. it was hard." Veronica confessed determined not to meet Logan's eyes as she said this. She hope he would then say something in reply but he didn't. He appeared determined not to help her out with this.

"I mean, I'm used to having you in my life. Even when we weren't together, even when you hated me, you were still there…somehow. And I just…" She paused, still looking away before she continued "It's going to be strange to be away from you for two more months when I go to Washington."

"Will you send me a postcard, or a nice souvenir?" Logan responded as he leaned up against the wall opposite from her. "Maybe you can get me the President's autograph while your there. Or a signed photo of Dick Cheney. The two of you can pose merrily with that pistol you were just talking about." He said dryly.

At this, Veronica stared at him in disbelief and anger as she felt that she had just made a big confession to him..and his reply was nothing more than one of his usual smartass comments.

"You know what. Never mind." She said, crossing the room again to leave as she put her hands up in the air to demonstrate her annoyance.

"No, Veronica. Don't leave." Logan said, crossing in front of her quickly as his long, lean form could carry him far faster than her tiny, short one.

"I just don't know what to say." He admitted truthfully as he fixed that dark gaze on her before he looked away as though he was unable to look at her for too long. "What can I say?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could say, 'Gee Golly Veronica, I totally know what you mean. Its been rough not talking for a month. And…"

"It has been rough not talking to you!" Logan said, suddenly cutting in roughly before his voice calmed down and his gaze dropped down to his hands. "But you cut me out. If you don't remember. You told me to stay away, and I did. You said that you needed time to get over things, and so I gave you space. And now you seem pissed at me for doing exactly what you told me too do. Can I ever just do anything right with you?"

Veronica did have an angry expression on her face after he cut her off, but to be perfectly honest, she was more upset at the situation than she was at him. He was making sense. Damn it. He always did as no one was better at twisting Veronica's own words against her than Logan Echolls.

"I'm not angry. I'm not. And just so you know, you don't need to stay away anymore. I'm over all that now. I want us to be friends again. I want you back in my life." She said as she watched him quirk a brow at the term 'friends' as though he found it very disagreeable.

Yet he said nothing about that as he instead just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Alright. Well, we're going to have to wait to work on all that once you come back. While you're gone maybe I can make nice with Piz. You know, smooth things over. Maybe we could barbeque." He said with his signature smirk that Veronica both hated and loved all at once.

"Piz and I are over." Veronica replied, keeping her steady gaze on him as she desperately tried to keep Piz's last words to her out of her head. Especially the part about him only being an obstacle between Logan and her…an obstacle that had apparently now been cleared.

"Oh." Logan said in surprise before he added dryly. "So I suppose I can stop planning our male bonding escapades?"

Despite herself, Veronica smiled slightly and shook her head. She then meet his eyes for a moment, blue meeting dark brown while a meaningful, intense silence fell between them. As usual, a small jolt passed between them as soon as their eyes meet since their chemistry was truly undeniable, though Veronica always wanted to nonetheless.

Eventually, Veronica could not bear the intensity of the moment and so she finally broke their gaze. She then turned her head to the side, apparently determined to avoid his eyes now before she said with a small forced smile in a quiet tone. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye."

Whatever Logan had wanted to hear from her, this clearly wasn't it. For he went completely still for a moment while his eyes became locked to the floor. After a moment of silence, he finally lifted his head up again before he flashed her a small, sad smile. He then began to navigate around her and opened the door of his suite so that she could leave.

Veronica quickly felt a desperate need to right whatever had just gone wrong between them, but she didn't know what to say. And so she awkwardly slipped by him once again and started her way down the hall before she suddenly stopped and turned around. Once she did, she could see Logan staring after her with that dark gaze of his which was closely guarded any thoughts going through his mind.

"I'll keep in touch, you know. I'll probably call, or email. Or send you a postcard if it will truly fill you with boyish glee." She said teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Clearly, she failed in the process as all he did was simply nod in return.

When he said nothing, she began to take another two steps towards the elevator before she stopped again. "Seriously Logan, I'm not going to see you for two months." She announced, as though this was new information for him. But he clearly understood that as he simply nodded again, completely wordless.

Enraged, she turned around once again and almost made it to the elevator this time before her own temper got the better of her. With anger blazing in her bright blue eyes, she charged back and slipped past Logan's heightened form once again… right back into his suite.

The moment she did so, she noticed instantly how his brows quickly raised as though he was silently saying to himself 'now this should be interesting' while he followed her back inside but did not shut the door behind them this time. Annoyed by this for some reason, Veronica shoved past him before she slammed it shut herself. She then quickly turned on him bitterly with a rather angry expression on her face.

"Ok. That was the worst goodbye I've ever received. Ever. It's not fair of you just to stand there looking at me. You have to say something., Logan."

"What it is you want me to say Veronica?" He questioned, clearly exasperated as he never really knew just what it was that Veronica Mars wanted from him.

"Tell me you're going to miss me, or even say something worthless like 'I promise to write.' Just say something!" She yelled back as she knew just as well as Logan did that she wanted something from him. But unfortunately for them both, she also wasn't quite sure exactly what it was that she wanted.

Yet despite Veronica's angry demands, Logan was seemingly determined not to give into as he went silent once again.

Instead of speaking, he simply watched her carefully knowing that she was having almost as much trouble leaving as he was letting her go. Perhaps it wasn't fair of him not to say anything, but he didn't trust himself. And he really didn't trust her all that well anymore either. She knew all too well how to hurt him. How to shattered his heart and leave it so fragmented that he had little chance of ever being whole again.

But as she kept turning around in the hallway, clearly unable to leave for some reason, he had slowly realized that perhaps her heart was not quite as intact as she liked to pretend. Perhaps she had left some pieces still with him a long time ago.

When she had then suddenly charged back into his apartment, demanding fervently that she get a proper goodbye, Logan knew words just weren't going to cut it. In the past, during times like these were their epic romance continue to become more dramatic, words and conversations had never been enough. And so he did not indulge her and began to chatter on perkily though this was what she asked for.

Instead, he stepped forward suddenly and pressed his lips up against her in a passionate motion that forced her back against the door, pressed into it by Logan's large, powerful frame. The tip of his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth which parted for him instantly before Veronica could ever think. Not that she even could now if she wanted too. No, she had dissolved completely into this moment and into the arms of the man who had stolen her heart away even when she had tried so hard to protect it.

Soon, the two became desperate to get closer and so Logan's strong arms wrapped their way around her tiny waist so that she was lifted up against him. Instantly, her legs went up so that they could wrap themselves firmly around him. Logan, holding onto her tightly, then struggled to cross the room and into his bedroom where the two of them eagerly tumbled into his bed..all while leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**To be continued soon enough. I highly doubt I'll be able to get out the next few chapters as fast as fast as this one since I was so eager to post up a fanfiction for the first time, but I'll try 3**


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly an hour of proving to each other just how unwilling they were to say goodbye, Veronica and Logan laid back down in his bed, barley touching. Both were exhausted, and completely out of breathe.. yet neither of them had any complaints at all at the moment.

Lying on his back, Logan grinned up at the ceiling as his hands restlessly stirred on his stomach. Veronica laid still just a few inches away from him, also looking awkward as she attempted to keep a smile of her own from crossing her features.

She was still somewhat dazed by the fact that she was now lying in her ex's bed when she had so spitefully swore to herself not too long ago that she would have nothing to do with him ever again. And yet, somehow she had ended up first at his doorstep…then his suite..and now in his personal bedroom. How exactly that happened, she still wasn't quite sure. All that she knew was Logan had, yet again, proven that he had some kind of hold on her that always made her come back… no matter how hard she tried to stay away.

A long moment of silence stretched between them which made Logan rather uncomfortable as he knew there were so many unspoken words between the two of them that just had to be said…especially since she was now going to leave for two months. Awkwardly, he turned his head and stared at her before he looked back up at the ceiling as though it had never happened. Veronica then did the same less than a minute later as she watched his face for a moment before she quickly averted her gaze, hoping she wouldn't be caught gawking. Clearly, the two of them were not above acting as though they were 4th graders in puppy love.

Finally, unable to bear the quietness any longer, Logan suddenly broke their silence by asking. "So..what exactly was that?" He questioned, still staring up at the ceiling as he hold his breathe, waiting for her response.

After a long pause, he received an answer as Veronica said. "That, I believe… is what they call a proper goodbye." He could hear the amusement in her tone as she spoke, and sure enough, when he turned and looked at her finally…she was lying back with a wide grin of satisfaction on her face.

Quickly smiling himself, Logan turned towards her and gave her a small kiss on her lips that she quickly returned. When he pulled back, she then turned towards him herself and they both propped their elbows up on their pillows to lean their heads on so that they could continue facing one another.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Somehow, seeing you off with just a pat on the back and a friendly wave didn't seem quite right." He joked while he continued to smile.

"As I recall, you wouldn't even speak to me earlier, much less offer me this elusive friendly wave that you speak of." She retorted as she raised her brows at him.

"That may be so…but if I had said my goodbye then, we wouldn't be spending this quality time together now… And what a shame that would be. " He replied playfully as he leaned forward and began to leave a trail of gentle kisses across her neck.

"Ah yes, that would certainly be a tragedy. An utter catastrophe." Veronica replied breathlessly as she closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck before she pulled him towards her and met his lips with her own.

They kissed hungrily for a few moments longer, yet before it could turn into anything more, Logan suddenly pulled away from her. "Wait, Veronica.. Wait." He said flustered, as he pulled back even further away. He then fixed that dark, intense gaze of his on her firmly before he asked.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves..just.. exactly what are we doing here?" He questioned anxiously, as his dread for her leaving temporarily surpassed the exhilaration he felt while she was there with him now.

Veronica needed a moment to collect herself after Logan had suddenly pulled away from their kiss. His actions had caught her completely off guard as she had just been about to loose herself once again in the moment but his question and that hopeful look in his eyes brought her crashing back down to reality. Dropping her gaze, she then began to toy nervously with her hands while she avoided his gaze and said quietly.

"I don't know."

Logan let out a breathe at this confession and turned away from her as he dropped back down to his pillow and began to silently stare at the ceiling once again.

Veronica closed her eyes at this as though she needed to silently gather the strength to say what she needed to say. Still facing his now unresponsive form, she felt a desperate desire to interact with him once again and so she attempted to restart the conversation by asking him.

"Aren't you and Dick going to Australia for awhile to surf?" She questioned, as she cautiously place her tiny hand down on his chest, feeling a need to keep in physical contact with him even as he turned away from her.

"Yes." Was Logan's simply response to this question as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, obviously doing what he could to avoid looking at her.

Biting her lip at his response, Veronica began to nervously move her hand up and down his chest, unaware of what she was even doing as she asked quietly.

"Do you think you'll meet any girls down there?" She inquired, trying to keep her voice calm and steady as she asked this question.. though Logan quickly noted the uneasiness in her tone.

In response to her question, he quickly lifted his head up so that he could look at her before he quirked one of his brows and asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you mean, 'are you going to sleep with any girls down there?'" He said as shook his head at her, and laid in back down so that he could stare at the ceiling once more.

Veronica, knowing that she had offended him what just about to offer some sort of explanation. "Logan…" She began, before she drifted off. He had caught her. He knew exactly what she had meant and he called her out on it, so what was the point of trying to fudge her way past this? Knowing full well that would be useless with him, she shook her head before she tilted her head downward under the comforter so that she wouldn't have to look at him. From her new position, she then confessed. "Actually, yeah. That's exactly what I meant."

Logan lifted his head up once again, surprised by her honesty, and could quickly see how distressed she was now. Instantly, he felt horrible. Without meaning too, they had somehow both managed to hurt one another and Logan, like usual, could not bear seeing her upset.

Running his hand through her silky blond hair in order to gently coax her into looking up at him, he offered her a small smile before he said. "You know, there are going to be a lot of men sniffing around you once you get to Washington. Men in uniform, which I heard is hard to resist."

He said playfully though the thought of Veronica ever being with a guy other than himself was still nothing sort of horrifying to him. He had always been possessive about her..even during high school but he had become particularly overprotective ever since they had left for college. And though they had been broken up for months now, he could not still help but to think of her as his girl most of the time.

"Somehow, I think I'll manage." Was Veronica's reply to his teasing, as she lifted her head up at him and gave him that signature grin of her's while her eyes gleamed.

"Really?" He asked as he began to grin himself while he reached down and pulled her up towards him so that she was sprawled across his chest. He then leaned in to give each side of her neck a small kiss before he said. "So I don't have to worry about you running off with some man in dark shades and a bullet proof vest?"

"Not if you promise to resist riding more than just waves while you're down under." Veronica replied, as she raised her brows at him almost challengingly.

Reaching up, Logan then clasped both of her shoulders and pulled her in for a long kiss. He then leaned back for a moment and smirked as he said. "You drive a hard bargain Veronica Mars…." He began before he gave her a short kiss on the lips. He then grinned once again before he continued. "But, what the hell… I accept."

Veronica could not help smiling at this before she leaned in and captured his lips in yet another kiss. What began as a sweet way to seal their little deal quickly became much more as their kiss quickly deepened and soon enough, the pair was once again demonstrating just how 'proper' this goodbye truly was.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tehe..This got to be a little fluffy, but I thought they should be allowed some cute time before drama begins**

**Anyways, thank you so much everyone who reviewed my last couple of chapters. Since this is my first fanfic, I really didn't know what to expect, but you were all so sweet and nice and just... really, thank you. It means a lot**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Veronica woke up as she felt a tugging on her fingers. Blinking back her sleepiness, she opened her eyes to see her hand wrapped firmly in Logan's, their fingers completely entwined. In fact, just about everything about them seemed to be tangled at the moment as their legs were weaved together and Logan had his arm firmly across her waist, stretching outward to hold her hand. Without even thinking, Veronica smiled at really nothing in particular before she gave his hand a small squeezed.

Her gesture instantly caused Logan to stir behind her as she could feel his lips in her hair, softly kissing the top of her head.

"Has Snow White finally awakened?" She heard him joke playfully behind her.

"Yep. And its time for her to fly off to Never Never Land." Veronica replied, smiling slightly as she turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Before it could turn into anything more, she quickly jumped up and out of the bed so that so could not be lured back in by a certain someone. She was then out of Logan's bedroom in an instant and quickly began to collect her clothes which still laid scattered across the front room.

"You know, I think you might be confusing your Fairy Tales just a smidge there, Mars." She heard Logan call out from the bedroom and she could not help but to stop and grin for a moment while she fastened her jeans back on.

"All that I know is that this white rabbit here is late, late, late for a very important date." She joked back, further 'confusing' her fairy tales with a dry smile as an image of the white rabbit from Alice and Wonderland popped into her head.

"What time is your flight?" She heard him ask, his voice now sounding serious, and much closer. Sure enough, when she turned around he was standing there with his sheets tied loosely around his waist. Veronica stared only momentarily before she willfully forced herself to focus once again on dressing. Logan was a distraction she simply could not give into at the moment, no matter how strong the temptation.

"10:35. Which means I have exactly an hour and forty seven minutes to rush home, grab my stuff, call my cab, and get my ass on that plane." She replied hurriedly as she impatiently stuck her foot in one of her shoes.

"Don't bother with the cab. I'll drive you. It will be much faster that way." He replied, already turning in the doorway so that he could put some clothes on.

"No! Logan.." Veronica replied, rushing towards him as to block him from entering his own room. He then turned towards her and raised a brow questioningly. Aside from his gesture, his face was essentially expressionless, but Veronica thought she saw a small trace of hurt there in his dark eyes. And it made her feel wretched with guilt.

"I just think that I should go alone." She said in attempts to explain herself to him. "I mean, this is really something I have to do on my own. By myself." She added, lifting up her blue eyes to meet his, hoping he would understand.

Yet Logan seemed to be avoiding her gaze at the moment as he turned his head to the side. "Of course. This is a big deal for you, I get it." He said, forcing a small smile on his face. However, inwardly, he could feel a small ache as he realized Veronica was once again doing what she always did. Pushing him away and leaving him out. She simply had to do everything on her own..independent from everyone else, including him. Or maybe especially him.

Veronica could see the way he was avoiding her gaze and so she reached up and put a tiny hand on each of his cheeks. She then gently guided his face towards her own so they she could meet his eyes. The moment they met, it seemed impossible for either one of them to move or tear apart that gaze.

While light blue continued to meet dark brown, both of them quickly became lost in their own minds. So many thoughts and emotions were weaving throughout their brains..and each had so many things to say to one another. Yet Veronica and Logan were equally unwilling to begin pouring their hearts out to one another…and so a heavy cloud of unspoken words began to weigh heavily down upon them both.

After a minute, Veronica finally shattered this intense moment as she stood up on her tippy toes, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'll miss you, you know." She confessed after she pulled her lips away from his mouth but left her arms tightly around him.

"I'll miss you too.' He replied in a quiet, truthful tone as his finger lightly grazed the side of her cheeks. He then leaned forward and captured her lips once more in a kiss. The two of them, knowing this was their final goodbye, quickly deepened the kiss by pulling themselves up against one another, holding on to each other as though they never wanted to go.

Unfortunately, Veronica's departure was inevitable. After they eventually let go of one another, Veronica slowly began to back away to the door. Once she was there, she offered Logan a sad smile before she promised. "I'll call you as soon as I get home." She then turned and left, finally making her way to the elevator this time…a feat she had been incapable of doing just hours beforehand.

While she walked down the hall, she could hear Logan yell back. "You better." By the time the elevator doors were closing, she already had a hand to her eyes, furiously and stubbornly wiping away any tears that threatened to pour out. She was determined not to cry. There was simply no way she'd allow it…no matter how tempting it was to finally let herself fully feel the sorrow this particular goodbye had caused her.

Logan was feeling rather angsty himself at the moment, for after Veronica walked out of his suite, he backed up against the wall nearest to him and leaned his head back against it weakly. His eyes closed as he heard the elevator door close, and instantly…he felt like a piece of him had just been carved out, leaving behind a rather sizable hole.

He didn't know why he felt so empty and hollow at the moment. After all, he had held the love of his life in his arms just moments ago. He had kissed her.. touched her.. embraced her while she slept. He had even seen the genuinely sorrowful look in her eye when she had told him that she'd missed him. Yet despite all of this… he knew he wanted more from her.

He wanted to be there to see her off. He wanted her to stop always trying to be so damn independent. And he wanted her to finally let him in..really in. But perhaps more than anything else, he simply wanted to hear her say 'I love you' to him. It had been months since she had last said that short, but oh so significant phrase to him and obviously…he would now have to wait a few more before he could finally hear them again. This concept troubled him quite a bit for like it or not, he craved to hear those words more than anything else in the world.

But she had told him she'd miss him, he reminded himself. He still had that, and he was going to hold onto it for dear life. Veronica was going to come home in just two months, and had seemingly given him the chance to win her heart once again. Logan was determined not to screw it up this time.

It would take work, and it would take a lot of effort, but he was going to straighten himself out no matter what the sacrifices. And as he leaned against the wall, his mind quickly went to work generating ideas of how he could get his life completely on track..the right track.

If he could do this, if he could really grow up and put his days as a psychotic jackass behind him, perhaps he could finally win Veronica Mars' heart completely this time. And maybe..just maybe, she'd finally need him just as badly as he needed her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok..last chapter where there is no drama. I promise it will all begin next update if anyone's interested.**

**And thank you all again for reading..especially those who wrote reviews. You guys are amazing. I really didn't know how far along with this fanfiction I'd get cause I have it planned out in my head and was satisfied just keeping it there..but all your lovely feedback kinda inspired me to continue writing it..so thanks again**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll call you as soon as I get home." Those were the last words Veronica spoke to Logan before she had backed her way out of his suite, hurried down the corridor, and exited his life for two whole months. It was a simple announcement. There really wasn't anything extraordinary about it at all, and yet.. Logan had taken this small phrase as more than just a declaration. Instead, he actually saw it more as a promise.

A promise that they two of them had a future. A promise that they would be together as soon as she came home. And a promise that she was finally going to give them another chance. Yet Logan quickly realized as the days passed on that it really did not matter at all how he interpreted her words. No matter how hard he hunted for veiled meanings or searched for hidden implications it simply did not matter. For after two months and five days passed…Veronica still had not called him.

This had caught Logan almost completely off guard, though he eventually realized that the Great Detective Mars had, indeed, left clues. He had just failed to notice them..or perhaps he simply had not wanted to find them in the first place.

Every single one of these 'clues' could be found in the way she corresponded with him while she was away. At first, the two of them had been in very close contact. She had called him almost every night, giving him a play by play of just about everything and everyone she saw. No insignificant detail was left unsaid, but Logan had not minded. No, he had actually loved her calls and the fact that the two of them would crack jokes and make amusing sarcastic comments about their daily lives for hours. Admittedly, he was even fonder of the fact that she clearly wanted him to be apart of her life. Why else would she tell him every detail about her day if this wasn't true?

Over time, the phone calls became scarcer and scarcer but Logan did not mind. For Veronica assured him that she had become really busy as life as an intern wasn't exactly glamorous. Instead of a gun, she received mountains of paperwork everyday along with specific directions on just how they should be organized. It was boring, and it was tedious, but in her mind… it was worth it. For she had already picked up on quite a few tricks just scanning through those papers and secretively listening in on those meetings her superiors held. Yes, this internship really was doing wonders for her.

Logan was supportive of all this, relieved that her FBI hopes had not been bitterly dashed away. No, clearly Veronica was living her dream so he was not about to resent her busy schedule. Of course, his own life had become significantly more demanding as well over the summer while he set about straightening himself out.

Yet before his personal 'winds of change' began to brew, Dick and him flew off to Australia to surf as planned less than a week after Veronica left…and their trip had been nothing short of amazing.

The waves there had been absolutely incredible, and of course, the chicks were rather outstanding as well. Dick essentially had a smorgasbord with them, feasting on a new one every night. Yet Logan withstood all temptations, even though far more than one beautiful girl had shamelessly tried work their magic on him. But whenever it felt difficult to ignore their advances, Logan would recall in dry amusement the way Veronica had raised her brows at him and told him to resist 'riding more than just waves.' Somehow, that memory just made it so much easier to say no.

And of course, during the entire timespan that he was in Australia, Veronica and him would talk nearly every night on the phone. That definitively made behaving himself not so difficult at all. Yes indeed, as the days passed one, there certainly seemed to be hope that the name Logan Echolls would one day not be synomomous with the phrase "Bad Boy." Or "psychotic jackass" for the matter.

Eager for this day to finally come, Logan was actually rather impatient to return home to Neptune, which shocked even himself. Dick seemed even more surprised, as the blond had just blinked and said. "Dude" when Logan had told him he wanted to come home after just two weeks. He had then proceeded to nod in the direction of the ocean before nodding in the direction of a group of attractive females dressed in nothing more than skanky bikinis.

But Logan had just grinned at his wayward friend before booking them a pair of tickets home. Dick didn't say a word to him about this…instead, he just proceeded to sulk like a ten year old who found coal in his Christmas stockings. And of course, every once in awhile Logan would hear him make quiet cracks about how "Ronnie' had gone and 'lassoed his balls again.' But he didn't exactly feel a need to respond to these accusation. Dick had never really grasped the concept of a dedicated relationship…much less an epic one.

When the surfing pair finally returned home to Neptune, Logan was pleased to say Australia had done wonders for him as he had realized while he was out paddling through the ocean exactly what he wanted to do with his life. This epiphany occurred at a rather random time actually…right after a pretty tourist girl had set about trying to seduce him by making painfully awkward small talk about his family life.

Logan hadn't even really looked at her while she chattered on, instead focusing his gaze on his board which he was attempting to wax without distraction. In the background, the girl continued to babble on about how she used to have such a huge crush on his father . She then suddenly paused before she flirtatiously trailed her finger down his muscled arm and told him that though Aaron had been hot, his son was a lot better looking than he had ever been.

Logan had gritted his teeth together at this, never wanting to be compared to his dear old father, no matter what the circumstances. The girl, finally detecting that she had annoyed him then tried to smooth things back over by saying. "And besides, your dad killed a girl too. I mean, he should have gone to jail, right? Like, he was a murderer."

With an intense look in his eye, Logan had lifted his surfboard and replied. "Yes. He was." in an edgy tone before he curtly walked right by the girl and straight into the ocean. Taking out his long standing aggression with the whole Aaron Echolls trial out on the waves, Logan began to contemplate time and time again just how unjust it was that his dad had walked.

Sure vengeance had finally been served, but it still tortured Logan to no end that it had to be done outside the law. With thoughts of 'justice' mulling through his mind while he battled through the waves, Logan suddenly realized exactly what he wanted to do with his life.

He wanted to be a Prosecutor. A District Attorney. If he could do this, he then would actually have a chance to make a difference by putting horrible people, like his Father had been,. who didn't deserve to walk the streets back behind bars.

He knew it was an ambitious goal and that he would have to seriously raise his GPA if he had any intention of getting into law school…yet none of this intimidated Logan. Now that he had a goal in life and a straight path to walk down, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way…especially his own self.

Though Logan was feeling rather inspired, he decided not to tell Veronica about his ambitions just yet. Instead, he'd let her see for herself that he now had a purpose and was working on straightening himself out. Even more importantly, it seemed he was well on his way now to finally becoming a contributing member of society. What an astonishment for Veronica that would be that would be.

Now determined, he returned home and contacted none other than Cliff McCormack and asked him if they could have a little chat. Cliff was surprised by Logan's sudden contact but even more astounded when the boy asked him if he could act kind of as an assistant to him in attempts to familiarized himself with the law.

Cliff accepted this proposition partially because he was simply amused by the idea of the pampered son of a movie star finally doing some work, and partially because he could see that intense look of determination in Logan's eye. And of course, Cliff did have perhaps a small smidge of affection for the boy. Sure, he was an obnoxious, smug smartass, but no one could deny he had wit and a keen sense of observation.

After just a few weeks, Cliff was shocked by just how much potential there truly was beneath Logan's cocky smirk as the boy proved to be a very quick learner. In addition to this, he actually showed he was capable of being helpful as well and in return, Logan learned quite a bit from the seedy lawyer. An understanding was quickly formed between the unlikely pair and soon enough, they actually had an impressive alliance.

With the idea of surprising her still in his mind, Logan left out any details of this in the phone calls and emails he and Veronica exchanged which were growing fewer and fewer everyday. Admittedly, Logan did grow anxious about this at times, and found himself sitting on his couch staring off into space while he waited for a call more than just once. Yet he reasoned she was simply busy and so he set about filling up his own time up, as well.

His summer was a perfect blend of both work and play for almost everyday after leaving Cliff's side, Logan and Dick would meet up for a guy's night. What originally started as Dick sleeping over a couple times a week after having six beers too many eventually turned into him moving back into the suite once again.

Logan didn't mind as he liked having his buddy there, especially since he didn't have to worry about Dick bursting in on his 'personal time' now that Veronica was gone. Yet as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks just continued to pass by, Logan became very edgy and restless as he eagerly and anxiously awaited for the day Veronica would come home.

Her last email to him said her plane would land on Friday, and that particular week, the days crept by painfully slow. Yet finally, Friday arrived and Logan spent the day looking down eagerly at his phone about every five minutes waiting for her to call. She didn't.

Friday passed by as did Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday..and still nothing. Not a word. Logan had tried to make contact, of course. He called her twice everyday and left her at least three voice messages…and yet still there was nothing.

Veronica had told him she'd call him as soon as she returned home but eventually, Logan was forced to face the sad fact that this was a promise she did not intend to keep.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer had passed on almost agonizingly slow for Veronica as her FBI internship quickly proved to be less glamorous than she expected. At first, it seemed hardly anyone took notice in her at all. Or at least no one did unless they walking over to her tiny desk with a huge pile of papers for her to organized. If that could be considered a form of interaction, then she was one of the most popular people there.

It frustrated her to no end as Veronica was not one used to tedious chores and being completely sidelined, but she wasn't about to give up. No, as usual, she took things into her own hands in her own very cunning, and conniving sort of way.

For example, when she'd organize the files she was given, she'd take them over straight to one of the bosses (after she finished peeking through them of course), rather than one of the minor managers who oversaw the interns. It was a ballsy move, but it paid off for she was soon buddy-buddy with three of branch directors, all who were thoroughly impressed with her wit and boldness.

After making nice with her superiors, Veronica found her internship far more enjoyable as they slowly began to let her into their loop, actually asking her for her opinion from time to time. And of course, even when they were not so willing to share all, Veronica was usually there to secretively listen in on their personal conversations…and so needless to say, she learned quite a bit during her internship.

Still, it was always hard for her at the end of the day to return back to the tiny, confined apartment she had rented out for the internship. Though she had made a few friends, they were really more than just buddies than anything else who she'd sometime catch a meal with, or maybe even go with to the bars. They were nice people, and they could be a lot of fun…but they were no Wallaces or Macs. And of course, there was no one there to even remotely take the place of her dad…or Logan for the matter.

At first, Veronica didn't even notice just exactly how bad she missed him. For everyday after work, she would grab some takeout, return home, settle down on her tiny twinbed, and whip out her phone to call him. Without evening thinking, she'd then start smiling as she as she heard his deep voice over the phone and soon enough, he'd have her grinning and shaking her head in laughter as the two of them would playfully banter and make snide comments about their daily lives.

After a little over two weeks, she had become entirely dependant on these phone conversations as they were the bright spot in her day. Sure, she was in constant contact with Wallace and Mac everyday over email and she talked to her dad every morning, but hearing Logan's voice was really what she looked forward too. She didn't even realize just how important her calls were to her until one night when she couldn't get in contact with him.

This occurred one morning while he was still in Australia, and had hit the beach early, leaving still Dick drunkenly slumbering in his bed. Since Veronica and his time differences was a whopping ten hours apart, he was used to receiving her calls in the morning since she always called him as soon as she came home from work.

Knowing that her time to call him was coming soon, he had returned back to the suite, only to discover that Dick had woken up and vanished. In his place was a small note scribbled across a sheet of paper that said "Booze Run" which brought a wry grin to Logan's face. Only Dick would set out in search of alcohol before noon.

Yet that grin was quickly wiped off Logan's face as he noticed his phone was gone from where he put it. Dick, being Dick, had apparently grabbed it, mistaking it for his own, even though his looked absolutely nothing like Logan's at all, and was even an entirely different size. Evidently, Dick had been too hung over to notice.

And so Logan missed one of Veronica's calls without even meaning it but sent her a text much later in the day after Dick returned home and the two of them had set about surfing once again. Logan had thought nothing of it, and Veronica certainly didn't say anything and so he had no idea just exactly how his one missed call impacted her.

Veronica had been sitting in bed while Logan was discovering that his phone had gone missing, eagerly waiting for him to pick up. When he didn't, she called again, and then a third time before she stopped herself from calling once more. As she laid back in her bed, with a small frown on annoyance on her features, she could not help but to feel a flood of disappointment wash over her.

She knew it was ridiculous. She had just talked to Logan the day before and knew he'd call back in just a few short hours, and yet she felt so let down. Without even realizing it, she had grown completely dependent on his calls and invested way too much into them. It alarmed her completely that just one missed call could make her feel so disappointed and dejected.. and so she vowed not to let that happen to her again.

After hearing Logan's casual explanation Veronica felt a little better though she was still disturbed by the fact that she had begun to lean on Logan without ever meaning it. Alarmed, she began to call him less, blaming work and a busy schedule. After he returned home from Australia, she then began to email him more than calling as it was a lot easier to distance herself from him that way.

It was ridiculous the way that Veronica could push him so far away because of one stupid missed call, but old habits simply died hard. She was used to be alone, and used to being independent. The fact that Logan had always made it so hard for her to maintain her self-reliance had always bothered her and now was no exception. She refused to need him. Pride and fear of rejection simply would not allow this and so she continued to run away, once again.

Now that the seeds of hesitation had been laid, Veronica found herself doubting just about everything now. She noted with annoyance the way Logan would avoid talking about his day whenever they did speak on the phone, obviously preferring to talk about her own day. The only time he did mention his daily activities was when he talked about how he and Dick had gone to a party, or played a new video game.

Veronica soon got it into her mind that nothing had changed. Logan was the same Logan he always was…wasting his time frivolously, and refusing to tap into that potential she knew was there.

Sadly, while she was thinking the worst of him, Logan was actually spending his days working with Cliff straighten up his act, but didn't want to share this were her just yet…he preferred the idea of surprising her with his new found resolution and purpose.

It was a shame that Logan did not tell her these details, and an even greater shame that Veronica was so willing to believe he was still wasting his life on booze and x-box. As the weeks continued on bye, she gave him no real indication of her many reservations and doubts but after two months had passed, Veronica was convinced nothing had changed.

She might care very deeply about him but that simply wasn't enough to sustain a relationship. In her mind, she decided that if she truly wanted to protect herself from yet another unbearable heartbreak she would have to find some sort of way to distance herself from him. And so, with this resolution in mind, she returned home but did not call him…though she had promised she would.

It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Time and time again she had to fight the urge to pull out her phone or show up on his doorstep once again while she agonized over her decision.

She paid a heavy penalty for this resolution as it quickly lead to her isolating herself almost completely. Mac, Wallace, and her Dad had been so thrilled by her arrival, but instead of wanting to celebrate her return with them, Veronica put them all off, and instead threw herself into the first case she could find…desperate for some sort of distraction.

Her self isolation seemed to only make things worse for she had plenty of moments of weaknesses where she'd suddenly decide that whatever happened between her and Logan in the future couldn't hurt as badly as this…but she would then suddenly stop in her tracks. Quickly and stubbornly, she'd remind herself that no one had ever proven to be more capable of hurting her than Logan Echolls… and it was only a matter of time before their on/off again relationship would shatter her completely.

With this in mind, she continued to ignore Logan's messages, proving once again how good she was at cutting people out when she felt a need to do so. She knew she'd eventually have to face him but she wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

For if she saw him, if he spoke to her, or tried to hold her…she wasn't quite sure she could resist falling back into his arms. He had always had that effect on her in the past, after all.

And so she stubbornly continued to ignore his calls…doing whatever she could to distance herself from him, all while she hoped that one day the pain she felt would finally subside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I know its frusterating to see Veronica pulling back once again, especially since Logan is, well, Logan (meaning like the most attractive man alive) but eh, I promise she'll realize her mistake. I hope that makes some of you feel better xD**

**And thank you all again for your reviews!!! I adore reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

This Story…

God, I know its been awhile since I wrote something, but I feel such a need to apologize. I'm so sorry to everyone that I never completed this story. I abandoned it so long ago, but I recently returned to it and I think I want to finish it. It only seems fair since I really did leave it off at such an inopportune moment. And since I just finished rewatching LoVe scenes from VM season 1..I'm feeling pretty inspired…So hopefully I'll have such chapters up soon.

Sorry again!


End file.
